Wie es geht
by hotchocolategirl
Summary: Da gibt es etwas, dass Harry Draco dringend sagen muss. Er weiß nur nicht, wie es geht.


Disclaimer: Harry, Draco und der tropfende Kessel gehören JKR. Der eingebaute Songtext gehört den Ärzten.

Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Welcher grausamen Laune des Schicksals habe ich es doch gleich zu verdanken, dass ich immer wieder in solche Situationen gerate? Achja, genau, ich bin ja „Der-Junge-dessen-Leben-permanent-ein-einziges-Chaos-ist". Nach allem, was ich schon erlebt habe, hätte ich wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass es möglich wäre, den Grad meiner Nervosität noch in neue Rekordhöhen zu treiben. Basiliken, Sphinxe und Drachen? Kleine Kuscheltierchen. Heiligtümer, Todesser, Horkruxe? Ach was, alles kein Thema. Voldemort? Lächerlich. Absolut lächerlich gegen das, was mir hier gerade bevorsteht. Ich muss gedanklich grinsen. Sarkasmus steht mir, finde ich. Es ist auch gerade der einzige Weg, um einigermaßen geistig gesund zu bleiben. Viel Zeit bleibt mir wohl nicht mehr. Der tropfende Kessel hat sich bis auf wenige Gestalten, die mehr über ihren Biergläsern hängen als sitzen, geleert und Tom sieht auch so aus, als würde er liebend gerne endlich die Stühle hochstellen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen bereits durch die milchigen Scheiben. Wir haben also tatsächlich die ganze Nacht hier gesessen und geredet. Über Belanglosigkeiten. Über unsere Jobs, Quiddich, unsere ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Und ich bin meinem erklärten Ziel des Abends, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, kein Stück näher gekommen. Ich zähle bis zehn (zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend), atme tief ein und traue mich endlich, meinen Blick zu heben. Natürlich nur, um sofort wieder in einen Zustand akuter Atemlosigkeit zu verfallen. Warum muss mein Gegenüber auch die Perfektion in Person sein? Draco Malfoy sieht trotz der durchzechten Nacht, unzähliger Butterbiere und einiger Feuerwhiskey aus, als hätte er gerade einen entspannten Wellness-Tag hinter sich. Die Haare wie immer akribisch genau gestylt, eine enge dunkelblaue Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und ein Lächeln zum Niederknien.

_Ich schau dich an und du bist unbeschreiblich schön, ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn. Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehn. _

Nein, nein, nicht aufstehen. „Draco." Selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren klingt meine Stimme erbärmlich verzweifelt. Aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich ihm nicht eine Sache erzählt habe.

_Bitte geh noch nicht, ich weiß es ist schon spät. Ich will dir noch was sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht. Bleib noch ein bisschen hier und schau mich nicht so an, weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann._

„Draco", wiederhole ich und versuche, diese wuseligen kleinen Schnatze in meinem Bauch zu ignorieren. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich mich heute mit dir treffen wollte." „Achja", schnarrt mein Gegenüber, „und du wirst dich nach 7 Stunden Smalltalk auch endlich dazu herablassen, mir diesen mitzuteilen?" Der unverkennbare Spott hilft nicht gerade, mich zu beruhigen. Natürlich hat sich nach dem Krieg etwas zwischen uns verändert. Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, dass Hermine zusammen mit Blaise magisches Recht studiert und ihn langsam aber sicher in unseren Freundeskreis integriert hat, vielleicht damit, dass ich vor Gericht für die Malfoys ausgesagt habe, vielleicht auch damit, dass die Feindschaften in unserem ganzen Jahrgang nach dem Krieg auf einmal wie ausgelöscht schienen. Draco hat sich entschlossen, professionell Quiddich zu spielen und ich gehe immer wieder zu seinen Spielen (natürlich nur, weil ich Quiddich mag-ha ha). Ich redete mir sehr lange ein, dass die Nervosität in Dracos Nähe nur natürlich war, schließlich musste ich jahrelang in seiner Nähe wachsam zu sein. Es war Hermine, meine kluge beste Freundin Hermine, die mich irgendwann unverblümt fragte: „Sag mal Harry, stehst du eigentlich auf Männer?" Nachdem ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und bereit war, mich wirklich mit dieser Frage auseinanderzusetzen, kam ich lange zu keinem Ergebnis. Die Beziehung mit Ginny war schnell an überhöhten Erwartungen gescheitert, aber was hatte das schon zu bedeuten? Es bedurfte einen weiteren Schubs in die Richtung, diesmal in Gestalt von Blaise, bis ich endlich klar sehen konnte. Dracos bester Freund fing mich auf einer Geburtstagsfeier in der Küche von Ron und Hermine ab und lies wie beiläufig den Satz fallen „Du solltest es ihm sagen." Ich muss ihn wohl ziemlich dämlich angestarrt haben, denn er lachte und fügte hinzu: „Weißt du Harry, vielleicht merkt man es ihm nicht an und ich bin mir sicher, er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als es dir zu sagen, aber für Draco gab es immer nur dich." Ich versuchte, dass darauf folgende heftige Zittern meiner Beine zu ignorieren, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten und nicht auf der Stelle umzufallen. Blaise kicherte sehr unmännlich und sagte: „Also wirklich Harry, denkst du echt, man würde es dir nicht anmerken?" Ja, ich glaube das war der Punkt, an dem ich mir eingestand, mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt zu haben. Und ich war mir sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich in dieser Situation wohl all meinen Gryffindormut zusammenpacken musste.

Ein Räuspern brachte mich zurück zum eigentlich Problem. „Wird das heute nochmal was, Potter? Es gibt auch Menschen, die brauchen ihren Schönheitsschlaf." Ja, denke ich benommen, aber du brauchst ihn definitiv nicht. Du bist gerade schöner als alles, was ich je gesehen habe. Ich seufze leise auf. Kitschiger gehts ja wohl nicht mehr. Himmel, was soll ich bloß sagen.

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leicht wär, ich dachte immer, das ist doch kein Problem. Jetzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange und ich fühl mich wie gelähmt. _

Dracos Augenbraue wandert in die Höhe und ich bin mir sicher, er zweifelt an meinem Geisteszustand. Ich klappe den Mund auf und zu wie ein Goldfisch, aber alles was ich herausbekomme ist etwas, dass sich in meinen Ohren wie „grmpfh" anhört. „Geht's dir nicht gut, Potter?" Langsam schleicht sich Besorgnis in Dracos Stimme. Ich fühle, wie mir ein bisschen schwindelig wird. „Harry?" Dracos silbergraue Augen sind auf einmal ganz dicht vor meinen.

_Ich muss es dir sagen, jetzt oder nie._

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und flüstere:  
_Bitte, geh noch nicht, am besten gehst du nie. Ich habs dir schon so oft gesagt in meiner Fantasie. Bleib noch ein bisschen hier. Bitte, geh noch nicht.  
Was ich versuche dir zu sagen ist…_

Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Ich merke, dass ich falle und dass mich jemand auffängt. „Harry, Harry" höre ich eine Stimme murmeln. „Hmmm" mache ich. „Harry du Trottel, jetzt wach endlich auf." Jemand schüttelt mich sanft und ich komme langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. „Deshalb musst du doch nicht ohnmächtig werden." grinst Draco. „Hääh?" ist meine äußerst adäquate Antwort. Draco lächelt mich an. Ich merke erst jetzt, dass ich in seinen Armen liege. „Harry" sagt Draco und blickt mich durchdringend an. Und dann bleibt mein Herz stehen als er flüstert „Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
